


Counter Top

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Massage, food-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying not to get caught being affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter Top

"Joe, stop... Someone could come in here any second." Nick whispered, eyes playful, lips full from being kissed as Joe pressed into him against the counter top by the sink. Joe's fingers of his right hand were between Nick's pants and his belt, holding tight. He tugged once, reeling Nick into him, smirking as Nick hissed a little, quickly pressing his lips to Joe in order to quiet himself. Nick pulled away just as quickly and Joe took one step back, one hand still on Nick's belt while the other gripped the counter on Nick's other side, leaning in.

Smirking then causing Nick to furrow his brows and press his palms against Joe's chest to create more space between them, Joe allowed Nick to move him just an inch back before he tugged down on the belt just enough to rock an un-expectant Nick forward. Nick's lips pursed and he opened them to chastise his brother before Joe asked quickly, "Why are you wearing that anyway?" Glancing down at the black belt around his waist, the one Joe was smoothing a thumb over, Nick shrugged a little.

"Puts everything together, I guess. I just like it." Joe looked at him straight in the eyes for a moment before Nick huffed out a breath, shrinking back into the counter as much as he could. " _Joe_ , move. You're going to get us in trouble." Ducking in to press a kiss to Nick's cheek, just beside his lips, Joe finally removed his fingers from the belt, and his hand from the counter, straightening up and sliding himself into the chair that was behind him a moment before. He smiled softly to himself, though, as he picked up his cup of orange juice and felt strong fingers massaging at his shoulders.

Mom came in a few seconds later, smiling happily at them both before putting some bread in to toast. "Good morning boys?" she asked, looking at them expectantly with her hands on her hips casually, eyebrows raised, lips slightly parted in a smile.

Joe turned his head to look at Nick and they grinned at each other before they both answered her, "Good!" Nick went back to rubbing Joe's shoulders immediately and Joe buttered the toast he had made a few minutes ago before raising one on his palm to Nick who, instead of taking it from his brother in one hand, bit off of it from where it sat. Joe looked up again, smiling softly before laughing at the innocent look on Nick's face, looking around to see his mother cleaning some of the dishes at the sink, involved in her work. "And you say I'm going to get us in trouble..." Joe said, shaking his head, taking a bite from Nick's piece of toast.

"What was that?" they heard their mom ask and both sets of eyes widened a little.

"Nothing mom!" Joe called out around the bread in his mouth while Nick bent over Joe slightly in attempt to conceal his laughter. Joe grinned stupidly after, taking one hand and reaching up to pat one of Nick's lovingly where it rested beside his neck.


End file.
